And He Danced
by hipstergavroche
Summary: R decides to get Enjolras drunk as a joke, but finds it's not what he wanted. Modern AU, E/R. Will be continued.


Enjolras liked his coffee strong, which was why Grantaire knew he wouldn't taste the alcohol he slipped into it. After all, the man had been incessantly planning his revolution for weeks now. The least he could do was loosen up a bit for Courf's birthday. Grantaire stepped outside the Starbucks and set the coffee cup on the bench. He pulled off the lid and grabbed the flask from his back pocket. Unscrewing the lid, he estimated how much was left and took a swig before slowly tipping it into the cup. It was whiskey, but not too strong, and no doubt Enjolras would be too engrossed in his work to even notice what he was drinking. Grantaire grabbed the coffee, pushing the lid on as he ran down the street towards the Cafe Musain. The sky was already turning dark.

When he returned Enjolras was in the same position as he had left him, his head buried in a book. Grantaire searched his backpack for another bottle before setting the coffee in front of Enjolras and sliding into the chair across from him. " If you're going to be up all night, you might as well get some caffeine."

"Thanks," Enjolras muttered offhandedly.

"Are you coming to Courf's party tonight?"

"I see no reason for revelries in this precious time," was the gruff reply he received.

"It might do you well to have a night off," said Grantaire, trying to play it as a joke. In fact he had noticed the stress Enjolras had been under the past few weeks. That combined with his curiosity of what Enjolras might do while drunk had contributed to this little...experiment.

Grantaire left Enjolras to his work and stood to join the rest of les amis. He surreptitiously informed them that the deed had been done. There was nothing to do but wait.

It was a half hour later when the horde first began to move out. Enjolras still seemed hard at work. Courf glanced at R and moved over to Enjolras.

"You're not going to join us for my party?" Courf asked teasingly.

Enjolras shook his head, looking up from his work. "I can't focus. I think I'll just make it an early night."

"Oh come on. It can't hurt to join us just for a little bit."

Enjolras eyed him skeptically. "Where are you going?"

"Just to a few clubs. C'mon, Enjy, just for me?" Coufeyrac teased, shouldering up against his friend and using his childhood nickname.

"Alright, I'll join you. Just for a little bit."

"Yeah!" Courf cheered. The rest of les amis turned to look, laughing and cheering on a sheepish Enjolras. But his senses were already dulled by the unfamiliar effects of alcohol, and he went along with them.

They soon arrived at the first club, La Rock Discotheque. Music blasted down from the ceiling, and Grantaire, keeping a close eye on Enjolras, became worried as he noticed his sour expression.  
The first round of drinks were ordered, beer for most. Grantaire, who drank so much he was numbed to the effects of regular alcohol, ordered whiskey shots.

"You want any?" Com said, passing Enjolras an already half empty bottle. "It won't hurt to try, Enjolras," he laughed.

Enjolras took a tentative sip. The friends laughed at his disgusted expression, further prompting him to drink the rest of the bottle. They were all instantly loosened up, and the atmosphere between the friends instantly changed. They were all laughing and talking freely. But Grantaire didn't join in on this as he normally did. He sat back and watched as Enjolras finished another beer. Maybe it had been a mistake bringing him here. He didn't seem to be enjoying it. Well, of course. He was in an unfamiliar situation where he wasn't the leader. R had thought this would be a fun night. But now Enjolras seemed entirely upset.

However, by the time he'd reached his third beer he had loosened up. He was making jokes and laughing. And, surprisingly, when the rest of les amis stood up to dance, Enjolras joined them. Grantaire hated dancing, but he couldn't resist seeing this. It was mainly a mosh pit here, and Taire pushed past scantily clad women to follow his friends. They headed to the center. Grantaire smiled as "And We Danced" came over the loudspeakers. He watched his group of friends as they danced together. Enjolras smiled at him, sweaty locks of hair falling in his face. He had a goofy grin on his face. He held his beer high and let out a beautiful laugh before he began gyrating his hips and shoulders. He looked so natural, Grantaire wondered if he had ever done this before.

_And we danced _

_And we cried_

_And we laughed _

_And had a really really good time_

Enjolras began fake grinding against Courf, and R felt a twinge of jealousy run through him. He wanted to run his hands through Enjolras's curly mop of hair. E looked up and saw the expression on R's face. He made him way over to him, tripping over several of the amis. He laughed and held his beer up.

"Join us, Grantaire," Enjolras said, leaning in.

"Are you sure you're okay? This isn't the alcohol acting?" Grantaire asked, feeling great regret.

"Of course not," said a sweaty Enjolras before leaning in and planting a peck on Grantaire's lips.

Oh, yes. This had been a terrible idea. Grantaire turned and ran out of the club.


End file.
